Lanisha Cole
Lanisha Diane Cole (born February 13, 1982 in Pasadena, California) is an African-American Model, Actress and Photographer. To TV Game Show Audiences, she is best known for appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right for a period of nine years (Seasons 31-39, 2003-2010) and also as one of the briefcase models on the NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal (as a regular for Season 1 & the first two weeks of Season 2, returned for Season 3 as a substitute). She perhaps is also well known for appearing in several hip-hop and rap music videos. Early Life & Music Video Career Native of Pasadena, California, Lanisha is of Panamanian descent. As a teen, Lanisha worked at Sears in the shoe department but almost immediately grew frustrated with the job, very much so, she walked off, coming to the realization that working a 9-5, 5-day-a-week job, wasn't for her. Lanisha had an itching to appear in front of the camera and immediately set off to audition for gigs. One of her first gigs was appearing as the female lead in the 2000 music video My First Love by R&B singers Avant & Keke Wyatt. The following year, she was seen in the music video Don't_Talk by singer/songwriter Jon B. But perhaps, Cole's best known music video role was appearing in 2003's Frontin' by hip hop singer, rapper and songwriter Pharell Williams in his debut solo single. In 2004, Lanisha appeared as the female lead in Anthony Hamilton's Charlene and in 2008, she appeared as the female lead alongside singer/songwriter Trey Songz in the music video for his single Last Time and in 2010, she appears as the female lead in singer Eric Benet's music video Never Want to Live Without You. ''The Price is Right'' & Deal or No Deal After appearing in a number of music videos, Lanisha soon ventured into the world of television. Her first television gig was appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 31st season on the air. She made her televised debut on (airdate) on February 28, 2003, beginning as a substitute for Claudia Jordan until March 6th, followed by two more appearances on April 7th-8th and one solo appearance on June 20th for a total of eight appearances all together. Lanisha returned to the series for the start of it's 32nd season, which kicked off on (airdate) September 22nd as she filled in for Claudia on the season premiere opener and on the 24th, followed by solo appearances on November 3rd and December 12th (the daytime episode of Bob Barker's 80th Birthday Bash Celebration). Lanisha's role on Price soon expanded beginning on December 23rd as Claudia left the series for good (and later sued for wrongful termination, sexual harassment & race discrimination but settled out of court) and continued to appear as a NOW rotating Barker's Beauty until January 29, 2004 and more appearances throughout the season soon followed. At the end of the season, Lanisha has appeared in 67 shows total. In addition to appearing as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right, Lanisha also appeared as one of the briefcase models on the NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal (reuniting her with Claudia) during the show's first OFFICIAL season on the peacock network (after a week-long trial run in December 2005). Cole stood beside briefcase #15 and departed the series after the first two weeks of season two. She later returned to the series during it's third season (in 2008) as a substitute. Back on Price, Lanisha continued on as a Barker's Beauty over the next several seasons as the series soon transitioned into a new era as 35-year veteran host Bob Barker hosted his final episode of the longest-running game show on (airdate) June 15, 2007 (Lanisha was one of the model present for his final week) and Comedian and Actor Drew Carey announced as the new host as he made his official Price is Right debut on (airdate) October 15th. ''Price is Right'' Departure & Lawsuit Lanisha continued to appear as a model on The Price is Right until November of 2010 when it all came crashing down around her. She walked off the set for good after she was sexually harassed by executive producers Mike Richards and Adam Sandler (not the actors). Lanisha was accosted by Sandler as he barged into her dressing room without knocking as she was nearly nude, only wearing thong underwear. Sandler began berating her for not wearing a microphone, deliberately humiliating her in front of her peers. Lanisha was so distraught and embarrassed by the incident, she decided that she could no longer be a part of the series and after nearly nine years (Season 31: 8, Season 32: 67, Season 33: 80, Season 34: 62, Season 35: 50, Season 36: 80, Season 37: 104, Season 38: 127, Season 39: 40) and a skyrocketing number of 618 shows, Cole's final appearance aired on November 19, 2010. The following year after her departure from The Price is Right, Lanisha went to the courts as she filed a lawsuit against producers Mike Richards and Adam Sandler. In her court statement, Lanisha stated in the events leading up to her departure, she noticed the changing environment behind the scenes when Richards began showing favoritism for fellow model Amber Lancaster (debut March 24, 2008), whom many believed has been involved in a romantic relationship with Richards and began shunning Cole and the other models. Lanisha goes on to say with Richards in control, Lancaster had "free and easy access" and that she was also frequently allowed to come into work late or miss work entirely in order to pursue other modeling jobs whereas Cole was suspended for one week for being absent for one single show although she notified the producers ahead of time. In a desperate (and somewhat pathetic) attempt to clear her name of any wrong doing, Amber took to Twitter to shoot down Lanisha's claims of favoritism and even going as far to say that Cole was making the whole thing up in an effort to make some quick, easy money by tweeting quote: "Being dishonest for money is more than selfish, it's downright evil when you are messing with people's lives and families. #LiarsSuck #Karma" which resulted in a bitter Twitter Feud between Lancaster and Cole (with many loyal fans siding with Lanisha). In addition to filing suit against Richards and Sandler, Cole also named FremantleMedia North America. Host Drew Carey was not named in the suit and the case has since been settled. Other TV appearances Lanisha had a minor role in the 2004 raunchy comedy Soul Plane (starring actor & comedian Kevin Hart) where she played a bartender. She has also appeared in guest starring roles on shows which include Joey and Watch Over Me. In 2006, Lanisha appeared alongside fellow Price models Shane Stirling and Rachel Reynolds on The Price is Right episode of the CBS' series Gameshow Marathon. The series was hosted by hosted by former talk show hostess Ricki Lake and featured well known celebrities competing on seven different CBS classic game shows (including Price is Right) for a chance to win $100,000 for their favorite charities as well as fabulous prizes for home viewers. In 2009, Lanisha appeared alongside Reynolds, Gwendolyn Osborne, and Amber Lancaster as prize models on the 2009 Game Show Awards (hosted by Howie Mandel and announced by Rich Fields) on the Game Show Network. In 2011, she joined the cast of the television series Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files. The series ran from 2011-2014. Personal Life & Later Career As of today, Lanisha is an accomplished photographer. In January 2011, she opened up her own art gallery in Santa Monica at Bergamot Station and a photography studio, Studio 401 LA in Downtown Los Angeles' art district in 2013 where she currently works as both owner and photographer. She was also previously engaged and married to Rick Licht, who is non-black but the engagement didn't come lightly. Cole find herself on the receiving end of vicious backlash due to their interracial relationship, which prompted her to fire back at her haters and critics on a very personal blog. Lanisha and Rick have since divorced. In 2017, Lanisha had begun dating rapper, comedian and actor Nick Cannon (after famously divorcing singer/songwriter & actress Mariah Carey) but later that December, she announced their breakup via Instagram. Gallery (on The Price is Right) lani099.jpg lani018.jpg lani025.jpg lani044.jpg lani073.jpg lani076.jpg lani080.jpg lani227.jpg lanisha1.png lani145.jpg lani136.jpg lani146.jpg orient.png lani209.jpg lani278.jpg lani299.jpg lani303.jpg lani310.jpg lani362.jpg lani393.jpg lani396.jpg lani409.jpg lani439.jpg lani447.jpg lani452.jpg lani509.jpg lani514.jpg lani520.jpg lani470.jpg lani471.jpg TPIR Model Duo Pic-4.jpg|with Gabrielle Tuite dressed in USA tank tops. lani511.jpg lani581.jpg lani584.jpg lani588.jpg Temptationwin2007-5a.jpg Temptationwin2007-9.jpg Temptation_(6-6-2007)_6.jpg Mostexpensive_(6-11-2007)_3.jpg lani698.jpg lani703.jpg lani713.jpg lani729.jpg lani740.jpg lani746.jpg lani750.jpg lanisha1001.jpg Lanisha1003.jpg Lani679.jpg Lani914.jpg Lani779.jpg lani645.jpg lani833.jpg lanisha1103.jpg lanisha1168.jpg lanisha1175.jpg lanisha1176.jpg lanisha1178.jpg lanisha1219.jpg lanisha1290.jpg mds08-06_006.jpg John_Deere_Gator_on_TPIR.jpg lanisha1703.jpg lanisha1798.jpg lanisha1951.jpg lanisha2225.jpg lanisha2226.jpg lanisha2259.jpg lanisha2325.jpg Mostexpensive_(2-12-2010)_5.jpg lanisha1979.jpg (on Deal or No Deal) Dondlanishafirstshow.jpg Dondlanishasilverdress2.jpg Lanishadond.jpg Lanishadond2.jpg Lanishadond3.jpg Lanishadond4.jpg Lanishadond5.jpg Lanishadond6.jpg Lanishadond7.jpg DONDLanigreendress.jpg DONDLanigreendress2.jpg DONDLanibluedress.jpg DONDLanipinkpress.jpg DONDLaniblack.jpg DONDLaniwhitedress.jpg DONDLanireddress.jpg Lanishadond8.jpg Lanishadond9.jpg Lanilightblue.jpg Lanismile.jpg Lanidondblack.jpg Dondlanishasilverdress.jpg Lanireddress.jpg Lanireddress2.jpg Dondlanishapinkdress.jpg DONDLani.jpg DONDLani2.jpg Links Her Official Site Her Facebook Page Her Twitter Page YouTube Videos *Feb. 28, 2003 (full episode): Lanisha makes her Price is Right debut Category:Models Category:People Category:Deal or No Deal Models Category:2000s Models